thieffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Teksty: Sabotaż w Kuźni Dusz
Powrót do listy filmików '' M16B01 UWAGA! NIEBEZPIECZNA MASZYNERIA! M16B02 Hala E, Składnica Planów M16B03 Gniazdo Sygnału A M16B04 Gniazdo Sygnału B M16B05 Do Brata Kelsusa, Zasady właściwego korzystania z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego: Jak wiesz, sprawujemyż kontrolę nad Służącymi za pomocą ośmiu Wież Sygnalizacyjnych na dachu katedry. Zazwyczaj Wieże Sygnalizacyjne nadają komunikaty, któreż przekazuję Służącym z wnętrza ochronnej komory. Jednakże w chwili, kiedyż konieczna stanie się modyfikacja Służących, wykorzystamy Wieże Sygnalizacyjne do transmisji sygnału z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego. Dając wyraz swojej mądrości, sprawiłem, iże tego rodzaju operacja okaże się niezwykle łatwa do przeprowadzenia y nie będzie wymagała uciążliwego dostrajania Wież Sygnalizacyjnych. Po pierwsze, musisz posiadać Nadajnik Naprowadzający. Wyprodukowanoż tylko jeden egzemplarz tego urządzenia, któren ze względów bezpieczeństwa zawżdy trzymam przy sobie w komorze ochronnej. Na wypadek, gdybym był nieosiągalny, otrzymujesz wszelako pozwolenie na wyprodukowanie kolejnego Nadajnika, albowiem jestżeś lojalnym i pracowitym Wyznawcą Karrasa. Projekty znajdująż się w Składnicy Planów. Potem powinienżeś przynieść Nadajnik Naprowadzający do Sterowni Sygnalizatorów na drugim piętrze Północnej Apsydy. Tamże zobaczysz maszynę, któraż wytwarza sygnał nadawany przez Wieże Sygnalizacyjne, zasię w niej zauważysz dwa gniazda: Gniazdo Sygnału A y Gniazdo Sygnału B. Urządzenie transmitujące moje komunikaty powinnoż być cały czas podłączone do Gniazda Sygnału A. Możesz wszelako podłączyć Nadajnik Naprowadzający do Gniazda Sygnału B. A ponieważ w tenże sposób nie pozbawisz mnie kontroli nad Służącymi, podłączenia dokonaj w dowolnej chwili. Należy wykonać jeszcze jedną czynność, ażeby uruchomić Nadajnik Naprowadzający, któren wyprodukowałeś. Pamiętaj wszelako, iże nie możesz się posunąć do tego kroku, jeżeli nie uzyskałeś wcześniej mojej wyraźnej zgody. Idź do Wież Sygnalizacyjnych. U podstawy każdej Wieży znajdziesz dźwignię. Przesuńże dźwignię z pozycji A do pozycji B. To spowoduje, iże Wieża nada sygnał z Gniazda Sygnału B, nie zasię z Gniazda Sygnału A. Służący odbiorą przekaz z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego y wyruszą w powrotną podróż do Kuźni Dusz. Nie będą-ż mnie jednak słyszeli, jeśli Wieże Sygnalizacyjne pozostaną nastawione na sygnał z pozycji B, toteż kiedy przybędą, musisz niezwłocznie przestawić dźwignię przy Wieżach Sygnalizacyjnych na pozycję A, ażebym mógł Służącym przekazać dalsze instrukcje. Dygresja: Jeżeli tylko przypomnisz sobie naszą dyskusję o problemie Zwyżkowej Częstotliwości Sygnału, zrozumiesz, iże cały ten proces można przyśpieszyć. Zgodnież z moimi obliczeniami wystarczy ustawić pięć z ośmiu Wież Sygnalizacyjnych w pozycji B, ażeby sygnał zagłuszył wszelkie inne transmisje. Twój Wielebny Przewodnik, Karras M16B06 PROJEKT: Nadajnik Naprowadzający Pobierz Sworzeń Sygnalizacyjny i Stalową Płytę z Magazynu nr 2. Przepuść Sworzeń Sygnalizacyjny przez Miechownicę w hali Fabrycznej C. Powstanie Półprodukt 1. Przekształć Półprodukt 1 za pomocą Walcarki w Hali Fabrycznej A. Powstanie Półprodukt 2. Wyprodukuj Obręcz Regulacyjną (instrukcje w oddzielnym projekcie). Połącz Półprodukt 2 z Obręczą Regulacyjną za pomocą Wytłaczarki w Hali Fabrycznej D. Powstanie Półprodukt 3. Przepuść Półprodukt 3 przez Lutownicę w Hali Fabrycznej E. M16B07 Hala Fabryczna A M16B08 Hala Fabryczna B M16B09 Hala Fabryczna C M16B10 Hala Fabryczna D M16B11 Hala Fabryczna E M16B12 Północna Apsyda M16B13 Magazyn nr 2 M16B14 Magazyn nr 2 M16B15 Południowa Apsyda M16B16 Wymiennik Płynno-Parowy M16B17 Spalarka M16B18 Sala Kazań M16B19 Produkcja Wieżyczek Strzelniczych M16B20 Warsztat Karrasa M16B21 Źródło M16B22 Koszary M16B23 Zbiorniki Chłodzące M16B24 Warsztaty Eksperymentacyjno-Badawcze: Nowicjuszom Wstęp Wzbroniony M16B25 Miechownica M16B26 Walcarka M16B27 Wytłaczarka M16B28 Lutownica M16B29 Mieszarka M16B30 Spajarka M16B31 Składnica Planów M16B32 OSTRZEŻENIE: Wykorzystajże Dziecię Budowniczego do uruchamiania maszyny. Twoje liche ciało nie wytrzymaż bolesnego żaru. M16B33 INSTRUKCJA OBSŁUGI Umieść materiał lub materiały do obróbki w lejku na szczycie maszyny. Fabrykaty pojawią się z drugiej strony. M16B34 INSTRUKCJA OBSŁUGI Umieść materiał do obróbki w zbiorniku na szczycie maszyny. Włóż stalową płytę do zsuwni, która znajduje się z boku maszyny. Naciśnij przycisk, ażeby uruchomić maszynę. Fabrykaty pojawią się z drugiej strony. M16B35 INSTRUKCJA OBSŁUGI Umieść każdy materiał do obróbki w osobnej zsuwni z boku maszyny. Daj znak Przyjacielowi, który w tejże hali obsługuje panel sterowania, aby uruchomił maszynę. Fabrykaty pojawią się z drugiej strony. M16B36 INSTRUKCJA OBSŁUGI Umieść materiał do obróbki w zsuwni z boku maszyny. Daj znak Przyjacielowi, który w tejże hali obsługuje panel sterowania, aby uruchomił maszynę. Fabrykaty wyłonią się z rury. M16B37 INSTRUKCJA OBSŁUGI Umieść materiał lub materiały do obróbki w zbiorniku po lewej stronie maszyny. Przesuń dźwignię, ażeby uruchomić maszynę. Fabrykaty pojawią się w zbiorniku po prawej stronie maszyny. M16B38 INSTRUKCJA OBSŁUGI Umieść materiał do obróbki w zbiorniku, który znajduje się z boku maszyny. Przesuń dźwignię, ażeby uruchomić maszynę. Fabrykaty wyłonią się z rury. M16B39 Zestawienie Nominalnego Poboru Mocy w Stacjonarnych Jednostkach Obronnych Zwięzła Rozprawa o Mechanicznych Obserwatorach y Wartownikach autorstwa Przyjaciela Gorrika Streszczenie: Jeśli idzie o Wartownika, akt Koncentracji uwagi na Przeciwniku lubo Wypuszczania Pocisków, dużych y małych, wiąże się, jakoż stwierdzono, z szybkim pochłanianiem obfitych Zasobów Paliwa. Przeto w większości wypadków Wartownicy zostaliż rozmieszczeni w sąsiedztwie Obserwatorów, którzy potrzebująż do poprawnego funkcjonowania stosunkowo mniejszych zasobów paliwa, wykazując się jednakowoż znacznie lepszymi umiejętnościami w wykrywaniu niepożądanej obecności. Aczkolwiek takowe zestawienie przyczyniaż się do utrzymywania harmonijnej równowagi między funkcjonalnością y poborem paliwa, wiadomo, iże wydłużony czas reakcji, któren charakteryzuje Obserwatora, obniża wartość bojową Wartownika. W niniejszej rozprawie zajmiemyż się poszukiwaniem metody na połączenie najlepszych właściwości Obserwatorów y Wartowników w celu wyprodukowania Ulepszonego Wartownika, któren w zakresie Wykrywania Wrogów dorówna umiejętnościom Obserwatora, wszelako pochłaniał będzie zarazem zdecydowanie mniejsze ilości paliwa. Podsumowanie wyników badań: Dotychczas nasze wysiłki zogniskowaneż były na kontrolowaniu poszczególnych poziomów poboru mocy przez Wartownika. Stworzyliśmy Wartowników, którzy funkcjonują nieprzerwanie bez konieczności uzupełniania paliwa. Potrzebują jednakowoż stałego zasilania z zewnętrznego źródła. Kuźnia Dusz okazała-ż się doskonałym miejscem do testowania tych Wartowników, albowiem zlokalizowano tutaj mnóstwo różnorodnych zasobów energetycznych. Niestety, poczyniliśmy niewielkie postępy w badaniach zmierzających do opracowaniu modelu, któren funkcjonowałby sprawnie poza obszarem, gdzie występują tak sprzyjające warunki. M16B40 Dziennik Brata Kelsusa Wróciwszy z dzisiejszego kazania Karrasa, poczułem się niezwykle zakłopotany. Karras się zmienił. Zdałem sobie sprawę, iże od dłuższego czasu obserwowałem jego niepokojące zachowanie, aliści wolałem o tym nie myśleć. Z drżeniem serca słuchałem kazania, które przekazywane byłoż za pośrednictwem Dziecięcia, albowiem nawet konieczność wygłoszenia homilii nie skłoniłaż Karrasa do opuszczenia ochronnej komory. Treść kazania również mogła budzić niepokój: Ojciec sugerował, iże żaden człowiek nie dorówna mechanizmowi, jeśli idzie o lojalność względem Budowniczego. Chociaż nadal wierzę niezachwianie w błogosławiony charakter maszyny, nie potrafięż zrozumieć tego rodzaju niechęci do wszelkich tworów natury. Zauważyłem ponadto, iże Karras omyłkowo utożsamiał się z Budowniczym w wielu fragmentach przemowy. Nie chcę się nawet zastanawiać nad następstwami podobnego rozumowania. Wielu uczestników zgromadzenia, krzycząc y wychwalając Karrasa w zwyczajowy sposób, zupełnie inaczej przyjęło zawarte w kazaniu przesłanie, wszelako podejrzewam, iże większość z nich nie przysłuchuje się wnikliwie słowom padającym z ambony y bezmyślnie wykonuje rozkazy, zachowując się na podobieństwo bezwolnych marionetek. Widziałem jednakowoż osoby z zadumanym y smutnym obliczem. Przypuszczam, iże znajdę w sobie odwagę, ażeby nawiązać bliższą znajomość y porozmawiać z tymi Przyjaciółmi o całej sytuacji, kiedy tylko udam się do seminarium w Porcie Wschodnim. Zaliż nie otrzymaliśmy od samego Karrasa rozkazu, ażeby przyszły tydzień spędzić z dala od Kuźni Dusz? M16B41 Dziennik Brata Kelsusa Karras mnie uprzedził, iże w przyszłym tygodniu, kiedy wszyscy otrzymają rozkaz opuszczenia Katedry, zostanęż wezwany do Kuźni Dusz. Zajmę się wonczas obsługą Nadajnika Naprowadzającego y będę postępował wedle instrukcji, które wcześniej otrzymałem. Ażeby wysłuchać tych wyjątkowych poleceń, udałem się bezpośrednio do jego komory y spostrzegłem z niekłamanym przerażeniem, iże Karras zaczyna przybierać metaliczny wygląd. Nie wiem, dlaczegóż tak się dzieje, aliści wspomnę o całej sprawie w czasie rozmów z innymi Mechanistami, którzy podzielają moje wątpliwości związane z obecną sytuacją Zakonu. Karras z pewnością widzi we mnie uzdolnionego inżyniera, skoroć zostałem w zaufaniu wyznaczony do wykonania tego zadania, zastanawiam się wszelako, jaka byłaby jego reakcja, gdybyż się dowiedział o moich rozterkach. W istocie łatwo zgadnąć, iże spotkałaby mnie straszliwa kara. Zaprawdę, Karras zdradził swoich wyznawców, a przecież pamiętam nie tak odległe czasy, kiedy był Młotodzierżcą y gromadził wokół siebie uzdolnionych ludzi, z którymi chciał odnowić Zakon. Wydaje się, jakoby od tamtych wydarzeń minęły wieki. Myślę teraz o dniach, kiedy pełen zapału y wiary w niezachwiane zasady służyłem w Zakonie Młota, przedkładając ponad wszystko walkę w obronie Budowniczego oraz swoich braci. Być może po raz ostatni wykonam więc powierzone przez Karrasa obowiązki. Podjąłem decyzję: odbędę spotkanie z tymi Przyjaciółmi, którzy, jak przypuszczam, podzielają moje poglądy. M16B42 Na polecenie Karrasa jedno z Dzieciąt Budowniczego odprowadziłoż mnie do komory, w której Ojciec przebywa w odosobnieniu. Nie spodziewałem się takiegoż zaproszenia. Zasię rozmowa, która później nastąpiła, byłaż równie zaskakująca. orozumiewałem się z Ojcem Karrasem przez szparę w drzwiach. Nakazał, ażebym znalazł na ulicach kolejnych ludzi, którzy zostaną przekształceni w Służących. Odważyłem się z szacunkiem zapytać, dlaczegóż konieczne jest pozyskanie nowych Służących, skoroć wyczerpały się nasze zapasy pojemników z gazem Nekrotyk Mutox, zasię Dziecięta Budowniczego pracują tak wydajnie, iże nie potrzebujemy bezmyślnych niewolników. Odpowiedział wówczas, iże Dziecięta, nawet korzystając z zasobu wszystkich dostępnych akcesoriów, nie mogą-ż dorównać ludziom w obsłudze pewnych urządzeń. Byłem wstrząśnięty, słysząc, iże Ojciec Karras dokonuje takiego porównania. Atoli próbowałem się dalej wywiedzieć, dlaczegóż w związku z tym nie wykorzysta swoich braci, wiernych y oddanych wyznawców, do wykonywania zadań bardziej skomplikowanych y wymagających większych umiejętności. Wonczas Ojciec Karras wpadłże w furię y ryknął przez drzwi, domagając się, ażebym wypełniał jego rozkazy, y sugerując, że skoroć bronię żebraków y podobnych szumowin, toż sam byłbym może lepszym materiałem na Służącego. Przestraszyłem się tych gróźb, aliści wtedy Karras nagle umilkł, jakoby wpadł na jakiś pomysł, po czym bez dalszych wyjaśnień poprosił, ażebym o wszystkim zapomniał y wrócił do codziennych zajęć. Powinienem takoż właśnie uczynić, wszelako całe zajście miało miejsce niedawno, a juże otrzymałem był od jednego z Dzieciąt kolejne pismo z rozkazami: zostałem wezwany, aby wziąć udział w jakimś nowym y wyjątkowym przedsięwzięciu. Gdy tylko wrócę, postaram się skończyć niniejsze sprawozdanie. - Przyjaciel Manus M16B43 Od niedawna jestem członkiem Zakonu Mechanistów, aleć już się z tego strasznie cieszę. Wieluć moich przyjaciół było wcześniej Młotodzierżcami, zasię niektórzy przypominają mnie pod tym względem, iże zostali po raz pierwszy zwerbowani do Zakonu. Wcześniej długoć szukałem zgromadzenia o charakterze zbrojnym, do którego mógłżebym się przyłączyć, eżby moje umiejętności i moja zadziorna natura zostały w pełni wykorzystane. Niestety, nie zdołałem zagrzać miejsca w takich zgromadzeniach, aleć Mechaniści byli tak wspaniałomyślni, iże przyjęli mnie na dłużej, za co jestem niezmiernie wdzięczny. Wydają się pozostawać pod wrażeniem moich umiejętności bojowych. Ojciec Karras, nasz kapitan, nakazał, żebyśmy spędzili ten tydzień w seminarium. O ile dobrze zrozumiałem, musi mieć cały nasz kościół, Kuźnię Dusz, dla siebie, żebyć zakończyć jakieś długo planowane przedsięwzięcie. Jestżem niezmiernie rad z możliwości przebywania w seminarium, ponieważ w pobliżu znajduje się wiele gospód, których nie omieszkam odwiedzić. Zauważyłem, iże ludzie rzucają okiem na szaty Mechanisty i zwracają się do mnie z szacunkiem, jakiego wcześniej nie zaznałem. M16B44 PROJEKT: Nadajnik Naprowadzający Pobierz Sworzeń Sygnalizacyjny z Magazynu nr 2. Przepuść Sworzeń Sygnalizacyjny przez Miechownicę w hali Fabrycznej C. Powstanie Półprodukt 1. Przepuść Półprodukt 1 przez Walcarkę w Hali Fabrycznej A. Powstanie Półprodukt 2. Przepuść Półprodukt 2 przez Wytłaczarkę w Hali Fabrycznej D. Powstanie Półprodukt 3. Przepuść Półprodukt 3 przez Lutownicę w Hali Fabrycznej E. M16B45 PROJEKT: Obręcz Regulacyjna Pobierz Miernik i Łożysko Węzłowe z Magazynu nr 3. Połącz Miernik z Łożyskiem Węzłowym za pomocą Spajarki w Hali Fabrycznej D. M16B46 PROJEKT: Mina Zdobądź Żelazną Ramę, Metalową Płytę i pojemnik z Mieszanką Wapienną. Poddaj wzajemnemu oddziaływaniu Żelazną Ramę i Mieszankę Wapienną w Mieszarce w Hali Fabrycznej B. Powstanie Zbiornik Miny. Połącz Zbiornik Miny z Metalową Płytą za pomocą Wytłaczarki w Hali Fabrycznej D. M16B47 PROJEKT: Flara Zdobądź Metalową Płytę, pojemnik z Mieszanką Wapienną oraz pojemnik z Mieszanką Kwasową. Poddaj wzajemnemu oddziaływaniu Mieszankę Wapienną i Kwasową w Mieszarce w Hali Fabrycznej B. Powstanie pojemnik Mieszanki Fosforyzującej. Przekształć Mieszankę Fosforyzującą przy użyciu Walcarki w Hali Fabrycznej A. M16B48 PROJEKT: Kula Zwiadowcza Zdobądź Zwój Sprężyny, Łożysko Węzłowe i pojemnik z Mieszanką Kwasową. Przepuść Zwój Sprężyny i Mieszankę Kwasową przez Lutownicę w Hali Fabrycznej E. Powstanie Szklista Kula. Przepuść Szklistą Kulę i Łożysko Węzłowe przez Miechownicę w Hali Fabrycznej C. M16B49 Magazyn nr 1 M16B50 Nowy Kodeks Mistrza Budowniczego (szkic, strona 41) Ażeby dopomóc sobie w obliczeniach, Karras sporządził mapę Miasta y spojrzał z zadowoleniem na okręgi, któreż nakreślił. Oczyszczający gaz Nekrotyk Mutox dotrze w każde miejsce, zasię jego oddziaływanie obejmie nawet tereny poza granicami Miasta. Okręgi zachodziłyż na siebie w centrum, w samym sercu Miasta, któreż odrzuciło Karrasa y wyparło się Budowniczego. Toż był dla Karrasa znak, iże wszystko stanie się podług Jego woli. Y przemówił Karras: "Mistrzu Budowniczy, Karras, w przeciwieństwie do Prekursorów, nie zawiedzie Cię y spełni Twoje oczekiwania. O ileż cywilizacja Przodków wyrzekłaż się Ciebie y zostałaż Twoją ręką zgładzona, o tyleż Karras zaprowadzi na świecie Twój porządek!" "Bądź pochwalony, albowiem pokazałeś Karrasowi prochy pozostawione przez Prekursorów, dzięki czemu odkrył błąd, jakiż popełnili, y ofiarowane przez Ciebie dary, z których nie potrafiliż właściwie skorzystać, a które stałyż się teraz błogosławionymi narzędziami w rękach Karrasa. Karras dla Ciebie zbudował Twoje Dziecięta, następców ludzkiej rasy, zasię teraz Twoimi rękami zetrze z powierzchni ziemi zarazę, jakąż jesteśmy, ażeby Twoje Dziecięta mogły trwać wiecznie i zachować czystość". A wonczas rzekł Budowniczy do Karrasa: "Och, Karrasie, słusznie powiadasz, iże jesteś pełen wiary. Przeto nakazuję Ci, abyś pozostał przy życiu, gdy wszystko wokół obróci się w Świętą Rdzę. Kiedy nastanie Mój Raj, zasiądziesz obok Mnie, pomiędzy Moimi Dzieciętami". A Karras padł do Jego kolan y zawołał: "Dzięki Ci, Mistrzu Budowniczy! Wypełni się Twoja wola!". M16B51 Do Brata Kelsusa, Zasady właściwego korzystania z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego: Jak wiesz, sprawujemyż kontrolę nad Służącymi za pomocą ośmiu Wież Sygnalizacyjnych na dachu katedry. Zazwyczaj Wieże Sygnalizacyjne nadają komunikaty, któreż przekazuję Służącym z wnętrza ochronnej komory. Jednakże w chwili, kiedyż konieczna stanie się modyfikacja Służących, wykorzystamy Wieże Sygnalizacyjne do transmisji sygnału z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego. Dając wyraz swojej mądrości, sprawiłem, iże tego rodzaju operacja okaże się niezwykle łatwa do przeprowadzenia y nie będzie wymagała uciążliwego dostrajania Wież Sygnalizacyjnych. Po pierwsze, musisz posiadać Nadajnik Naprowadzający. Wyprodukowanoż tylko jeden egzemplarz tego urządzenia, któren ze względów bezpieczeństwa zawżdy trzymam przy sobie w komorze ochronnej. Na wypadek, gdybym był nieosiągalny, otrzymujesz wszelako pozwolenie na wyprodukowanie kolejnego Nadajnika, albowiem jestżeś lojalnym i pracowitym Wyznawcą Karrasa. Projekty znajdująż się w Składnicy Planów. Potem powinienżeś przynieść Nadajnik Naprowadzający do Sterowni Sygnalizatorów na drugim piętrze Północnej Apsydy. Tamże zobaczysz maszynę, któraż wytwarza sygnał nadawany przez Wieże Sygnalizacyjne, zasię w niej zauważysz dwa gniazda: Gniazdo Sygnału A y Gniazdo Sygnału B. Urządzenie transmitujące moje komunikaty powinnoż być cały czas podłączone do Gniazda Sygnału A. Możesz wszelako podłączyć Nadajnik Naprowadzający do Gniazda Sygnału B. A ponieważ w tenże sposób nie pozbawisz mnie kontroli nad Służącymi, podłączenia dokonaj w dowolnej chwili. Należy wykonać jeszcze jedną czynność, ażeby uruchomić Nadajnik Naprowadzający, któren wyprodukowałeś. Pamiętaj wszelako, iże nie możesz się posunąć do tego kroku, jeżeli nie uzyskałeś wcześniej mojej wyraźnej zgody. Idź do Wież Sygnalizacyjnych. U podstawy każdej Wieży znajdziesz dźwignię. Przesuńże dźwignię z pozycji A do pozycji B. To spowoduje, iże Wieża nada sygnał z Gniazda Sygnału B, nie zasię z Gniazda Sygnału A. Służący odbiorą przekaz z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego y wyruszą w powrotną podróż do Kuźni Dusz. Nie będą-ż mnie jednak słyszeli, jeśli Wieże Sygnalizacyjne pozostaną nastawione na sygnał z pozycji B, toteż kiedy przybędą, musisz niezwłocznie przestawić dźwignię przy Wieżach Sygnalizacyjnych na pozycję A, ażebym mógł Służącym przekazać dalsze instrukcje. Dygresja: Jeżeli tylko przypomnisz sobie naszą dyskusję o problemie Zwyżkowej Częstotliwości Sygnału, zrozumiesz, iże cały ten proces można przyśpieszyć. Zgodnież z moimi obliczeniami wystarczy ustawić sześć z ośmiu Wież Sygnalizacyjnych w pozycji B, ażeby sygnał zagłuszył wszelkie inne transmisje. Twój Wielebny Przewodnik, Karras M16B52 Do Brata Kelsusa, Zasady właściwego korzystania z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego: Jak wiesz, sprawujemyż kontrolę nad Służącymi za pomocą ośmiu Wież Sygnalizacyjnych na dachu katedry. Zazwyczaj Wieże Sygnalizacyjne nadają komunikaty, któreż przekazuję Służącym z wnętrza ochronnej komory. Jednakże w chwili, kiedyż konieczna stanie się modyfikacja Służących, wykorzystamy Wieże Sygnalizacyjne do transmisji sygnału z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego. Dając wyraz swojej mądrości, sprawiłem, iże tego rodzaju operacja okaże się niezwykle łatwa do przeprowadzenia y nie będzie wymagała uciążliwego dostrajania Wież Sygnalizacyjnych. Po pierwsze, musisz posiadać Nadajnik Naprowadzający. Wyprodukowanoż tylko jeden egzemplarz tego urządzenia, któren ze względów bezpieczeństwa zawżdy trzymam przy sobie w komorze ochronnej. Na wypadek, gdybym był nieosiągalny, otrzymujesz wszelako pozwolenie na wyprodukowanie kolejnego Nadajnika, albowiem jestżeś lojalnym i pracowitym Wyznawcą Karrasa. Projekty znajdująż się w Składnicy Planów. Potem powinienżeś przynieść Nadajnik Naprowadzający do Sterowni Sygnalizatorów na drugim piętrze Północnej Apsydy. Tamże zobaczysz maszynę, któraż wytwarza sygnał nadawany przez Wieże Sygnalizacyjne, zasię w niej zauważysz dwa gniazda: Gniazdo Sygnału A y Gniazdo Sygnału B. Urządzenie transmitujące moje komunikaty powinnoż być cały czas podłączone do Gniazda Sygnału A. Możesz wszelako podłączyć Nadajnik Naprowadzający do Gniazda Sygnału B. A ponieważ w tenże sposób nie pozbawisz mnie kontroli nad Służącymi, podłączenia dokonaj w dowolnej chwili. Należy wykonać jeszcze jedną czynność, ażeby uruchomić Nadajnik Naprowadzający, któren wyprodukowałeś. Pamiętaj wszelako, iże nie możesz się posunąć do tego kroku, jeżeli nie uzyskałeś wcześniej mojej wyraźnej zgody. Idź do Wież Sygnalizacyjnych. U podstawy każdej Wieży znajdziesz dźwignię. Przesuńże dźwignię z pozycji A do pozycji B. To spowoduje, iże Wieża nada sygnał z Gniazda Sygnału B, nie zasię z Gniazda Sygnału A. Służący odbiorą przekaz z Nadajnika Naprowadzającego y wyruszą w powrotną podróż do Kuźni Dusz. Nie będą-ż mnie jednak słyszeli, jeśli Wieże Sygnalizacyjne pozostaną nastawione na sygnał z pozycji B, toteż kiedy przybędą, musisz niezwłocznie przestawić dźwignię przy Wieżach Sygnalizacyjnych na pozycję A, ażebym mógł Służącym przekazać dalsze instrukcje. Dygresja: Jeżeli tylko przypomnisz sobie naszą dyskusję o problemie Zwyżkowej Częstotliwości Sygnału, zrozumiesz, iże cały ten proces można przyśpieszyć. Zgodnież z moimi obliczeniami wystarczy ustawić siedem z ośmiu Wież Sygnalizacyjnych w pozycji B, ażeby sygnał zagłuszył wszelkie inne transmisje. Twój Wielebny Przewodnik, Karras M16B66 THIEF 2 QUOTELIST Tim: 'I'm perfectly willing to screw the zombies for the patch.' Randy: 'Why cheese? Why not barrels or crates or something?' Emil: 'The apples were too small.' Randy: 'You can imagine the gruesome hack that we would have to do.' Tim: 'Yes, but we'd have to hire professionals to forgive us.' Mark (re: undercurrents of sexual tension between G & V): 'Its like medieval Moonlighting.'" Emil (re: A guard who saw him from far away): 'Oh man, he's been taking his beta-carotene!' Mark (to Matt): 'Are you talking about monkeys AGAIN?' Tim: 'Remember, spelt backwards, that's 'NEgah,' not 'NAgah.' Emil: 'See, he's limping because I shot him in the leg.' Terri: 'So shoot him in the other leg.' Mark: 'Kill the chubby kid!' Bill: 'He's more curvy than I thought.' Terri: 'It's ok to have those feelings.'" Garrett: 'The city looks almost bearable from up here.' Terri: 'God, what a cynic! Have a beer, Garrett.' Mike C.: 'I'm really excited about rain, snow, and falling rain.' Randy: 'Sounds like a James Taylor song.' Alex: 'I can now drop a piece of cheese on the floor and mouse-look through it.' Pat: 'You have a cheese with mouse-look?' Alex: 'Did the Trickster get eaten?' Emil: 'No, I'm going to devour him later tonight in a drunken rage.'" Emil (re: his wife's due date): 'The baby's in beta.' Mike C.: 'I just think its fun to walk up behind Alex and hit him with a blackjack.' Randy: 'Exactly, it's social! (a radio plays faintly in the next room) Terri: 'Do you hear a radio playing faintly somewhere, with a woman's voice?' Emil: 'It's the voice of Viktoria. In your head.' Tim: 'It's your muse.' Terri: 'My muse isn't very helpful; I can't understand what she's saying.' Randy: 'I like sunlight and all, I just don't like the hours it occurs in.'" Dan K: 'I have a bunch of bugs for the programmers. That's my job to keep them from their families.' Rob: 'Once upon a time, not only would Dromed crash, but it would go out and kill your family afterwards.' Mahk: 'I thought we took out that code.' Bug 701: 'Boor13(126) not attached to wall at hinges.' Tim: 'Yes, there's nothing more boorish than not being attached at your hinges.' Kevin C.: 'I was confused. It worked exactly like I wanted it to, so I thought it must be broken!' Terri: 'Are there any weird ramifications to me taking some mushrooms....' Randy: 'Hold on, I have to add something to the quote list.' Karras on the Loudspeakers: 'Seest thou ever the circus, Garrett? 'Tis a most uncomely spectacle, with mischievous clowns and daring trapeze. And in the end, naught is ever built...' Terri: 'Well, if it looks good enough that you don't even notice there's nothing to do, that's a start!' Tim: 'That's the kind of thing you kind of want to put on the quote list and kind of want to keep off.' Emil: 'Ok, I'm not going to get rid of my spider, but I will make him friendly.' Emil: 'You WERE trying to look up her skirt.' Dan K.: 'Well, I just wanted to see if it could be done. You have to throw the remote camera just right so it goes under their phys models, but it slides too far, and the noise alerts them and then they move around... it's really tough. Pat: 'Are you Beer Claus?' Dan K.: 'Yes, have you been a good little programmer this year? Ho ho ho.' Pat: 'Yes! Yes!' Dan K: 'So, when we put in 2, we used to crash, because 3 isn't there anymore, but now Framed, which is 4, is 2.' Alex: 'Right.' Dan K: 'So Courier, which is 5, is 4?' Alex: 'No, Courier is 3.' Dan K: 'This is idiotic.' Alex: 'But note that when you get to 12 and 13, they're actually 12 and 13.' Dan K: 'Right, but 16 is 14 and 15 is 11, so that's not actually helpful.' Terri: 'What about mission 10, is that 10?' Alex: 'No, it's 8. Unless we shift everything up by a number, in which case it will be 9.' Dan T. (to Terri): 'Liar, liar, plants on fire.' Kevin C.: 'Frog beast, I choose you!'" page_8: "Sara: 'Really, when you think about it, our rating should be 'immature.' Alex: 'It goes along with the bugs 'playtesters can't spell'. And 'designers can't spell'. Randy: 'What, and programmers are some kind of spelling aces? What'd you take first prize at the spelling bee, programmer?' Dan K.: 'What are you gonna do, go cry to Bill Farquhar?' Randy (pretending to be Alex): 'The other disciplines are picking on me!' page_9: "Alex to Randy: 'You know if you kill Emil with laughter you get his bug list.' Randy: 'You should try a game development cycle. It's about as unfulfilling as giving birth to twins.' Laura: 'Ohhh!' Alex: 'What!?' Laura: 'My severed head is talking!' Rob: 'Quote list!' Randy: 'I'm already on it.' Alex: 'What is 'ping stim'?' Terri: 'Come here and I'll show you.'" page_10: "Emil: 'I'm falling behind on my quotes, I have to say something witty...' Alex: 'It's very different.' Tim: 'It's very different in what way?' Alex: 'It's not the same.' Rob: 'Randy, you have alarms in Bank, right?' Randy: 'Yea...' Rob: 'How do you refer to an alarm system?' Emil: 'YE OLDE ALARM SYSTEM!!' Randy (to box of cereal): 'The bee looks like a wizard with no pants on.' page_11: "Randy: 'You're very acute.' Dan K.: 'Thank you.' Rob: 'I think he wants to shag you!' Randy: 'Yes, thank you, Rob.' Rob: 'Oh.' Alex (to Tim): 'Permit me to call you a filthy liar, even though you are not lying.' Terri: 'Ok, tell me about the flies....' Emil: 'Well, see, I've been in crunch and I haven't had time to bathe.' Tim: 'You'll have to excuse me. I'm going to go kiss Mike Ryan now.' Bill: 'Again?'" page_12: "Tim: 'There's no problem that can't be solved with a dead body.' Tim: Yes, there's nothing like an amusing room brushing pun. And those things were nothing like amusing room brushing puns. Bill: 'No, that doesn't make me laugh, Steve. If it was someone else's problem, I might laugh.' Emil: 'The bug said 'This object Terri won't sit down. Terri: 'Ok, she's not an object.' Randy: 'Yea, don't treat Terri like an object.' Kategoria:Teksty